Nothing is What it Seems
by Rachtea23
Summary: Plot: Sam and Dean are in a small town after a very stressful hunt. After that, everything goes crazy. Set in Season3


**A/n: This is a story I wrote that I'm actually going to finish. Hope you guys review! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I'm going to redo What could Possibly happen somewhere down the road. **

_Plot: Sam and Dean are in a small town after a very stressful hunt. After that, everything goes crazy. (Set in Season3)_

Nothing Is What It Seems: Chapter 1

Talia Meadows ran towards her house. She was utterly terrified. She hoped it wouldn't find her. She sighed in relief as she turned her key and opened the door. Her cousin Mitch was standing by the kitchen.

Mitch raised an eyebrow, he was confused. Talia wasn't supposed to be home for another hour or so. "What are you doing here so early?"

Talia didn't answer she just ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly closed the door. "Finally" She breathed out. She slowly walked towards her window and looked out, seeing that there was nothing out there she smiled. "Maybe I'm losing it." She said. Talia turned around and screamed.

Mitch heard a loud crash in Talia's room. "Talia!?" He ran up the stairs and tried to open Talia's door. But it wouldn't budge. "Talia open up now!"

Talia was flung against her mirror that hangs next to her bed. By this point she was hurt badly but she tried to manage to grab her cellphone, but before she could even reach it. She was flung again, but this time out her window. She let out a blood curdling scream before she hit the ground.

Mitch kicked down Talia's bedroom door; he saw her getting thrown out the window. He tried to catch her, but it was too late. He ran outside and called the paramedics, hoping that she would be ok.

He didn't see the figure standing across the street, smirking and laughing.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Sam and Dean walked into the motel room; they just came from a hunt in Illinois, a pack of Werewolves in a small town. They managed to kill the pack and somehow managed to get out of there with just some cuts and bruises. They then drove a while and stopped in the middle of the town in Pennsylvania. They would be back on the road in a few days to find another hunt.

Dean walked into the main office of the Motel. He saw a women standing behind the desk having her back towards her. "Excuses me" The women turned around, Dean's eyes widen. The women looked like she was in her early twenty's with Dark Black hair and her choice of clothing was very revealing.

The woman scoffed and was chewing on a piece of gum. "What?" She rolled her eyes once she saw Dean was not looking at her face. "Hey jerk, look up here."

"Uhh Sorry." Dean said as he snapped out of it. "Can I have a room with two beds?" He asked.

Just then a guy who looked to be in his mid-twenty's walked from the backroom. He looked at the women. "I got it from here Julia."

Julia shrugged and walked into the backroom. The guy looked back at Dean. "Sorry about that."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean walked into the room. Dean looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Maybe we can go to bar in town, maybe hustle some Pool."

Sam just shrugged. "Sure I guess that's fine." He said and with that the guys left there Motel room.

Julia and the guy were looking at the window. Julia looked at the guy. "There's something I don't like about them Craig, what happens if well you know..."

Craig just scoffed at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes. "Stop being so paranoid Julia."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I'm going out." And with that Julia left the main office of the Motel.

Sam was sitting at a table far back at the bar. It's been a couple of hours after him and Dean came to the bar. And Sam was getting bored. He saw that his brother was flirting with another random chick. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. That's when he heard yelling down another hall. "Mitch you have to stop this! People will think you're going crazy!" One voice said.

Mitch shook his head; he was obviously a little drunk. "No, it's true Jake!" He explains. "Why doesn't anyone realize that?

Jake shook his head. He put his hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Why can't you face the fact that your sister committed suicide?"

Mitch shook his head "Because, she wasn't alone in the room! There was someone in there with her!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Like who?" He asked.

Mitch whispered something that Sam couldn't make out.

Jake just shook his head. "Is this some sort of sick joke?! You're lucky I'm your friend." And with that he turned and walked off in another direction. Mitch just sighed and walked away, that's when he saw Sam. He shook his head and looked down. "You heard us, didn't you? You must think I'm crazy." He said.

Sam shook his head. "No, I've seen some crazy stuff and you're not one of them."

Mitch shook his head. "What I heard and saw was true! But no one will believe me! Someone was with my sister in her room and flung her out of the window! Something not human..."

Now Sam was interested. "What do you mean by not human?" He asked.

Mitch just shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it, but once I stepped inside her room. It was freezing cold." He sighed. "You know what, forget it." And with that Mitch walked back into the bar area.

Sam knew there was something going on here and he knew Him and Dean has somehow stumbled onto another hunt. He just didn't know yet. Sam made his way back to the bar area and over to Dean. "I think I'm going to head back to the room. Don't worry, I'll walk."

Dean put his beer down on the counter and looked at Sam. "Alright, I'll stick around here."

Sam nodded his head and walked out of the bar. He knew this was Dean's way of dealing with what happened, the deal Dean made. After a few minutes later Sam finally reached the motel room, once in he grabbed his laptop and turned it on.

Julia walked back into the Main office. She saw that Craig was nowhere to be seen. She just shrugged and walked into another room. That's when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and she screamed.

_So I left it there. Hope you guys liked it for a first chapter. _


End file.
